pranks calls can be good
by btrrusherforever
Summary: prank calls can turn out to be good in a certain situation


Prank calls can turn out really good

Come on laylay you take forever to get ready my friends yen and red told me. They always rushed me when I took too long to get changed but it's not my fault I have to take time to look good. We were all going to the to my other friends house to have a slumber party. I was still in my room getting all my stuff that I may need I didn't want to forget anything at the house. I was finally ready after a whole ten minutes and hearing my friends yell at me about taking too long that we were going to be late. I came out and we waited outside for our ride since we were too young to drive without a parent. I told them that I didn't need to hurry up because he wasn't even here yet. We stopped bickering when our friend Eddie pulled up in his truck and picked us up. When we got in we realized that he picked up Brenden Jose and Andrew also so now we were squished together. Andrew was in the front passenger seat with Eddie. Red and Jose were sitting by the door because they liked the window seats. Brenden sat by red then it was yen then me I was sitting next to Jose. When we pulled up to our friend Alli house we all got our stuff and went into the house. As we were walking we smelled cookies and popcorn for tonight I knew this was going to be a fun night. Alli showed us where we were going to be sleeping for the night which was the basement so we could party without disturbing anyone. We were all paired up so we could share the sweets. Red and Brenden were paired then yen and Eddie then Alli and Jose and then me and Andrew. We laid our stuff down and went back upstairs to get the sweets and movies for the rest of the night we already had the music downstairs. I picked up the chocolate cookies and red picked up the popcorn and yen grabbed the sodas. We were all cozy on our sleeping bags and Jose said that it would be fun to prank call people. Everyone had worried looks on their face because we had recently seen a scary movie of this man prank calling and the pranksters died the next day. I wasn't afraid at all so I volunteered to go first I picked up my phone and dialed this random number and waited until someone picked up. It was a lady ad she sounded very sweet so I decided I wouldn't do a really bad one. I put it on speaker so everyone can hear what she says.

"Hello I need to speak to your son" I didn't know if she had a son or not but it's worth a try.

"I'm sorry he's not here right now can I leave a message for you"

I was so glad she had a son now I can do my prank.

"Ok can you tell your son that his boyfriend little sister called and his test results came back and it was positive for chlamydia".

"What my son has a and he has oh my gosh I'm going to kill him for not telling me this thank you for calling and telling me this vital information and I'm sorry for screaming its just he didn't tell me any of this".

"Oh its okay I'm glad I can help and its okay you are very welcome" I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore this lady thinks that her son has chlamydia from his boyfriend it was so funny. When I hung up the phone everyone just burst into laughter. We started talking about the punishment he would get for getting chlamydia and not telling his mom. I seen everyone had red faces and they were holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. I was really wondering what the mother would do then I started to get scared because what if that stuff was true but I blew it off there is no way it can be.

Meanwhile at the knights house

Mama Knight was not happy at all her son lied to her and kept living like there was not difference. He was going to get it when he got home. Right in the middle of pacing the room and thinking how she was going to approach this problem she heard he r son walk in the door and James announced himself as well.

Kendall Francis knight and James David diamond com here right this instant and don't make me call you again mama knight called to the boys. She wasn't going to yell at them she just wants to know the truth.

Kendall and James walked in the room pushing each other so the other can go first but neither one wanted to enter the room. They both knew they were in trouble because when mama knight called your full name you were in for it. Kendall and James watched as mama knight was still pacing the room. Kendall was getting more nervous as each second went by without his mom saying a single word. He was wondering what he could have done for his mom to be this mad.

Mom what's wrong why are you so mad at me and James Kendall said feeling a strand of courage to dare talk to his mom when she is this mad. She stopped and looked at her son and told them to take a seat in one of the chairs that were in her room while she sat on her bed. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to talk to the boys.

Well boys would like to tell me anything before I ask you any questions just to give you a chance to tell me the truth.

Kendall had a feeling that he knew what she was talking about but he would just play dumb just in case he was wrong. 'No mom I have nothing to say".

Mama Knight turned her attention to James feeling hurt that her son just lied to her face and hoping that James will tell the truth. James looked like was going to faint all the pressure was killing him and he said no.

Mama Knight shook heard head knowing both boys just lied to her but she stayed calm." Well boys I heard different someone told me that you to were dating is that true"

Kendall face went cherry red right along with James not knowing what to say.

"Yes mom we are I'm sorry I didn't tell you I will never ill to you again do you hate me now. Kendall was so nervous at this point more than when he was coming into the room.

"No honey never I would never hate you for anything and why would I hate you for liking your best friend I think you guys look very cute together and would never change that. Mama Knight turned her attention to James and said directly to him that he also heard that you had chlamydia. Please tell me that it's not true mama knight said.

James gave a confused look because he has never had sex to have chlamydia so he could honestly tell mama knight that he didn't have it and he knew that for a fact.

Thank god because that would be so bad I don't want you to have to suffer through anything mama knight said sounding very concerned. Well that's all boys you can leave but if you lie to me again I will ground you do you understand me I'm not playing I don't like when people lie to me but I'll let you slide this time because of the good news she said with a bright smile on her face. Kendall was relieved this had to be the second best day the first being when him and James started dating but his mom didn't hate him and he didn't get grounded. He had to have more faith in his mom.


End file.
